A problem with placing traffic control devices on roadways is that the traffic control devices are frequently struck by vehicles and displaced from their intended location. Examples of commonly used traffic control devices include the use of traffic cones. To prevent inadvertent displacement of traffic control devices, a traffic control device that remains in place even if it is struck by a vehicle is needed.
It is generally known to provide traffic directing devices that employ flexible shafts so that the shaft will bend when struck by a vehicle. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,021, to Watts, U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,635 to Watts, U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,066 to Rushmore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,704 to Hood, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,465 to Bell, Sr. However, insofar as applicant is aware, none of the previous devices provide a base that supports a wide marker that may be deflected by a passing vehicle. A wide marker is desirable for improved visibility.